


Corny Letters Lead to Blushing Robots

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Drawings, Fluff, Gifts, I’m making this at 10:40 and with no ideas, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Shuichi is a bit of an artist, but we love him, i would draw but a fic is easier, probably going to be trash but that’s ok, saiibo, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Kiibo received a letter on his desk for Valentine’s Day. And he truly can’t believe that it’s real.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Corny Letters Lead to Blushing Robots

Kiibo liked Valentine’s Day. He didn’t participate, but he loved the idea of it. Giving gifts to you partner. Some people give gifts to their friends! It was always so nice it think about, and he enjoyed the look on people’s faces when their loved ones got a gift.

Though, he did feel really bad staring so he would only look for a second.

Kokichi had been teasing Kiibo a bit more that month, the usual “Robots can’t love”. Kiibo did notice that Kokichi was targeting a few others in the class, but that was none of anybody’s business unless Kokichi went to far.

* * *

Kiibo stared at his desk. So did everybody else, and Kokichi was just laughing. On Kiibo’s desk sat a letter, addressed to Kiibo himself.

Kiibo just slid it into his bag like nothing had happened.

  
Kiibo walked back to his dorm a bit earlier that day. He shared a room with Shuichi Saihara, and that worked out well and terrible at the same time.

The good part, Shuichi was smart, quiet, and knew personal boundaries. He also was some of Kiibo’s closest friends.

The downside, Kiibo had a crush on Shuichi.

* * *

Shuichi wasn’t at the dorm when Kiibo got there, but Shuichi normally stayed behind a while after classes.

Kiibo walked over to his half of the room. It was decorated with some stuffed animals, a clothing rack containing scarves and large baggy long sleeves, some pictures, books, and multiple things given to help Kiibo function better. Also his bed had been made so that Kiibo could sleep and charge at the same time.

Kiibo sat on his bed, grabbed his helping yachi, and stared at the folded paper container. It had been a good 10 minutes of staring until Kiibo heard the door click.

Shuichi walked in, dropped his stuff on his side of the room and then dropped himself onto his bed. Shuichi’s side of the room was very different but not by to much. Shuichi has a lot of pillows and blankets. He also has a few of posters of bands , games, shows, some pictures of his friends, and a bunch of his art on his walls. His desk was covered in files and drawing supplies.

Shuichi turned to Kiibo. He must have noticed how scared Kiibo looked of the letter, because he went over and sat next to Kiibo.   
  
“You ok Kiibo? You haven’t opened the envelope yet.” Shuichi said. Kiibo looked at the taller boy, and said “I’m just sorta scared to open it..”

”Why?”

Why? Well, I mean who would send Kiibo anything? The professor didn’t send things this way, and his classmates normally tell him thing to his face, so this envelope was most likely a prank.

”dunno..” was all Kiibo got out.   
  
“I could open it for you, if you would like.” Shuichi offered.

”...” Kiibo stayed silent. “J-just to see what it is though..” he added.

Shuichi nodded and opened the envelope.

Kiibo watched Shuichi carefully. She noticed , as he has many times, how nice Shuichi’s eyelashes look. Light reflects off of them, making a golden and pale light reflect off of them. It brings out his eyes.

Shuichi read over the letter. He then took out another paper from the envelope, looked at it, then put everything back in the envelope.

”It’s not a prank.” Shuichi said, handing the envelope over to Kiibo. Kiibo broke out of his daydreaming and hastily took the envelope.

He opened it slowly.

It was a confession.

It listed a bunch of thing about Kiibo that the person loved and noticed. Kiibo read the letter again. And again. And maybe a few more times. He smiled like a little kid getting their dream toy for Christmas.

He took out the other piece of paper in the envelope. It was a drawing of Kiibo. There was a lot of detail, the drawing probably looked better than Kiibo himself. It was of Kiibo looking out the window in class. It was made with pen and pencil

But then Kiibo noticed the art style. And when he turned his head up to look at the person who he realized drew it, Shuichi had already ran out of the room.

* * *

Kiibo looked around the school for almost an hour. He asked people if they saw him, and only ended up getting one lead from Kaede, who said she saw him in the garden. Kiibo thanked her and went on his way.

Kaede wasn’t wrong, Shuichi was there. Kiibo froze up a little when he saw him, but then gathered the courage to talk.

”Shuichi.” Kiibo said.

Shuichi perked up right away and turned to face Kiibo, who in return looked at him.

”K-Kiibo I uh.. um..” he stuttered but lost what he was going to say.

Kiibo sat down, and the both said nothing. They were both equally as nervous, but the peace and quiet of sitting together was nice.

They sat there for maybe an hour. They both had slowly moved closer to each other, eventually shoulder to shoulder, and held hands.

”I..I feel the same way.” Kiibo said, turning red and looking down.

”oh.” Shuichi said quietly, and rested his head on Kiibo’s. Kiibo his head on Shuichi’s shoulder in return.

Then, Kiibo turned, looked and Shuichi, and kissed him.

This was a good first Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines Day fic! I told you it would suck. I rushed the end lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
